narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ameonna
Ameonna (Rain Woman, 雨女) is a sitar currently in the hands of Kyatsu Musei, the second and current Otokage of the . Despite not being a weapon in design, Ameonna is a superb supplementary tool in which it's master can channel, direct, and augment the nature of his Genjutsu and Yin-Yang energies, Taking the dedication and skill to play the strings; ample effort is required to let the power of Ameonna loose on the battlefield. Summary Created for the but one; Kyatsu was handed this instrument at a young age. Taught to play chords that would one day result in bringing about dangerous torrents of water, the mere stroking of the strings would result in heinous illusions taking place on the battlefield. The Sitar so lovely, always in tune and never letting out a flat note, it has grown attached to it's beloved master. While in the hands of Kyatsu, Ameonna is capable of unleashing floods on a foe, manifesting destructive hurricanes, and playing on the sense of sound to enact total devestation on all who oppose the Sound Shadow. It was with this tool that Kyatsu killed his own parents under the order of . While in the hands of Kyatsu on the battlefield, one would describe the sounds made from the sky colored Sitar to be reminiscent of a sorrowful and angry spirit. Howling out in pain as each note is voiced, shrieking in agony when certain tones are made. Even stated by onlookers to be the equivilant of the cry of the damned. Leading to many tales that the weapon itself is the physical form of a twisted soul, once a beautiful and talented musicinan, now incased and held captive to forever play it's agonizing cacophony. To those within the Village Hidden in Sound, the Sitar is looked upon as a graceful, but dangerous symbol. The power of Sound given form, and the tool of destruction on those who oppose the rise of the village. While Kyatsu is viewed as a strong leader and righteous ruler; the weapon in his hands is 'seen' as the voice of his lips. This adoration for the instrument is exemplified through Kyatsu's small concerts and brief serenades, bringing him and Ameonna many a fan. Abilities Sound Application Ameonna's abilities while vastly different from each other, have capabilties beyond that of a simple tool; like a sword or scroll. The Sitar is capable of distorting and shaping sound waves to it's desire. As any instrument, songs can be played and music made; but they are more violent in nature. Kyatsu applies his own mental control over the way the sound is formed and channeled. By playing a series of chords and rifts, Ameonna will channel the power that Kyatsu wishes to use through willpower and sound waves. A single string strummed would cause the Yin energy to channel through it's masters body, to the area around it. The Yin Energy is magnified and multiplied to unnatural amounts, which in turn bring about the abilities and techniques. Aside from the spells that Ameonna is able to cast, Kyatsu can reinforce the sound emitted, causing sound frequencies to vibrate at levels out of reach of a regular instrument. Causing earth to shake at low channels, and even damaging internal organs at it's highest intervals. Genjutsu Amplification Genjutsu Translation: Musical Notes History Behind the Scenes Category:Sitar Category:Supplementary Category:Instrument Category:Otogakure